Lost and found
by Charrie pie
Summary: So this is a duo story.. Here abhijeet hates daya but daya cares abhijeet To kya abhijeet ki Nafrat badlegi dosti me... Read and review...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello every one ... Sorry for not updating my other stories but I will try to update soon**_

 _ **HHere's a new story for you enjoy... Read and review... Tq...**_

 _ **Let's start ...**_

 _ **Characters sketch...**_

 **Acp pradhyuman - He is a acp of cid Mumbai. And a strict officer duty comes first type.**

 **Shanti - wife of pradhyuman.. And sister of dcp chitrole..**

 **Dcp chitrole - he is a dcp of cid Mumbai loves her sister so much and can do anything for her son because he has no family..**

 **Abhijeet - senior officer of cid of Pradhyuman and shanti.. Loves uncle chitrole so much..and hates daya.**

 **Daya - senior officer of cid Mumbai. Adopted son of pradhyuman and shanti. Loves his family so much.. Has secret crush on Sherya.**

 **Purvi - cid officer and has a secret crush on abhijeet..**

 **Ria - gf of abhijeet and wants to be his wife.**

 **Tarika - forensic expert and likes abhijeet.**

 **Dr. Salukhe - forensic expert and best friend of pradhyuman.**

 **Sherya - cid officer and like daya so much but never tell him**

 **Other characters as well as...**

 _ **So tell me ki ye me aage badhau ya nhi app log ke reviews pr depend krta h.**_

 _ **Sorry for my English...**_

 _ **And ofcourse me meri baki ki stories b update krugi jald hi... Tq stay cool.. ?**_

 _ **Byeeee... Enjoy yourself.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone kese hai app to jinlogo ne review kia unke liye ye...Enjoy guys .

Shikha sharma - hey dear... you know the reason after reading my story... ? Abhi n daya relation.. Btw overwhelmed with your review..

Cutttie pari - tq so much dear..

Sairaciddeewani - tq so much dear

Let's start...

 **A** ** _fter completing a high profile mission abhijeet get awarded for his bravery by dcp sir and in other case which daya was leading is almost done with some problems and he got shot in his shoulder but . Goli sirf chu kr nikli.. Case done.._**

 **Abhi - me aj bhout khush hu finally itme dino baad ghar ja rha hu..**

 **Dcp - or ek khushi ye b h ki tumhe bahaduri ka award b mila tumhare maa bhout khush hogi..**

 **After they reached home...**

 **Shanti - abhi aaa gye beta tum me bhout khush hu tere liye par ye delh na daya ko goli lag gyi h kandhe pr fir b aram nhi kr rha..**

 **Abhi - to mom me kya karu uski marzi wo jo chahe kare..**

 **DDaya - maa me tik hu or ap b kya abhi ko aate hi pareshaan mat kijiye wese abhi congrats for ur success i m really happy for you..**

 **Abhi - thanks but mere bina tum ek case nhi sambhal paye.. (taunting him) goli kha ke baith gye**

 **Daya - (smiling) are nhi goli sirf chu kr nikli h.. Me tik hu bas bureau hi ja rha..**

 **Abhi - look i don't care... Jo krna h karo . (rudely)..**

 **Shanti - abhi (angry ?) ye kya tareeka h apne bhai se baat krne ka or daya tum chalo apne kamre me aram karo tum kahi nhi jaoge wese b tumhe chutti to mili h na beta chalo me tumhare liye soup lekar ati hu..**

 **She told abhi for lunch.. But he denied.. After abhi left.**

 **Daya - maa apne abhi ko kamakha dant diya wo ghar aya tha or bina khana khaye chala gya..**

 **Shanti - tu janta h abhi ko wo ziddi h chal tu aram kr me soup lati hu..**

 **Daya pov. - me ache se janta hu maa abhi ki berukhi q h mujhse or ab to adat ho gyi hai..**

 **Abhi reached at a beautiful collection of art gallery.. To meet ria**

 **Abhi - hey ria... 😉**

 **Ria - (happily run to hug abhi) abhi kha the. Tum itne dino se kha the mene kitna miss kia tumhe.. 😭😢😘**

 **Abhi - sweetheart.. Isiliye to aya hu tum se milne or lgta h tum bhout thak gyi ho... To ( he kiss her cheeks and hug her tightly ) mene b tumhe bhout miss kia ek tum hi to jisse me ittna chahta hu.**

 **Ria - to fir baar baar mujhe chod ker q chale jate ho missions par..**

 **Abhi - kya karu farz nibhana b to zaroori h or ye sab b tumhare liye hi to ker raha hu me taki mom dad ko mna saku hamari shaadi ke liye.. 😉**

 **Ria - awww tum kitna Pyaar krte ho mujhse or ek me hu .. Chalo mere sath coffee pine chalo ab.. They go happily out for have a good coffee like couples...**

 **In bureau...**

 **Acp - purvi abhijeet kha h abtk aya nhi ghar se to kbka nikla h .**

 **Purvi - sir mene call kia tha to unhone kaha ki wo ek ghante me aayenge..**

Just then daya entered in bureau

Acp - **are daya tum q aye.. Mene kha tha na ki aram krna**

 **Daya - me tik hu sir or fir case b complete krna zaruri h nhi to dcp sir ko ek or mouka mil jayega ..**

 **Acp - daya tum beta... Just then dcp entered with abhijeet...**

 **Dcp - me to phele se i janta tha ye daya kisi kaam ka nhi ek mera banja h jo itna mehnati hai or ek ye tumhara sadak se uthaya beta jisse ek case solve nhi huya..**

 **Acp - sir ap ye kya bolte rehte hai daya ko bas b kijiye or ye case aj nhi to kl solve ho hi jayenga**

 **Dcp - dekhte wo to (to abhi) beta sham ko dinner pr milte hai and he go out there..**

 **Daya - sir don't worry aj raat tkme case solve kr lunga**

 **Rajat - ha sir hum sab hai na**

 **Acp - tik hai daya apna khayal b rakha.. Or abhijeet**

 **Abhi - ha dada aa o wo i mean sir... (shit)**

 **Acp - tum kl tk mission ki report HQ me complete krke jma kar dena high profile case tha isiliye tik h. .**

 **And he left...**

 **Abhi pov. - dad ne ek baar b ye nhi bola ki congrats beta tumhe award mila h bas us daya ki hi fikr h goli chu ke nikli h lagi thode na h wha ghar me mom b or yha dad pta nhi or kitna jhelna padega isse...**

 **Daya - abhi tum apna kaam kar lo fir hum sath me garh challenge fir tumhari success b to celebrate krni h..**

 **Abhi - (hating tone) daya case solve kar lo phele celebrate me kr lunga meri success h u dont need to worry... Okk good .. N go out.**

 **Daya sadly smile...**

 **Purvi to sherya - ye abhijeet sir esa q krte h hamesha**

 **Sherya - ha yrr wo or dcp sir dono bas daya sir ko neecha dikhate rehte h... Mujhe bilkul pasand nahi hai...**

 **Purvi - abhijeet sir har cheez me perfect h sayed isi liye unme itna attitude h or Acp sir k bete h or dcp sir k pyare banje jo unpr jaan chidakte h..**

 **Sherya - itna ego b kis kaam ka apno ko hi dur kr de... Or daya sir insaan h galti ho jati hh**

 **Rajat comes towards them.. Agar gossip khatam ho gyi ho to kaam b krlo..**

 **Both - sorry sir... .**

 **At home - - - - after 1 am...**

 **Acp - shanti dekhi abhijeet abi tk ghar nhi aaya . Chitrole k sath party me gya h..Tumhare bhai ne abhi ko bigad ke rakha h bilkul itni raat ho gyi h or ye abhi tk Ghar nhi aaya hai daya kha h**

 **Shanti - daya kafhi takka hua tha to wo so gya h or bhaiya ne. Abhi ko bigada nhi h wo bas usse apne bete ki tarah Pyaar krte h bas..**

 **Acp - nhi shanti mujhe esa nhi lgta abhi ka bartaav din ba din daya k prati kharab hota ja rha h wo hamse dur hota ja rhe h..**

 **Shanti - app zada soch rhe h bas esa kuch nhi h chaliye so jaiye abhi aa jayegaa..**

 **Acp and shanti go for sleep...**

 **Next day in the morning at 6 o'clock...**

 **Abhi slightly enter in his room but stop by acp..**

 **Acp - kha se aa rhhe ho..**

 **Abhi - wo a wo a me. .. Uncle ne kl party rakhi thi to me raat me whi ruk gya..**

 **Acp - pr mene phone kia tha chitrole ko unhone bola ki tum 1 baje hi chale gye the.. Party se the lha tum sari raat tumhe to aj hq report summit krni thi na fir tum raat ko ghar q nhi aaye**

 **Abhi - wo mene report kr li h complete or bas 10 baje chala jauga hq...**

 **Or rahi baat raat me ghar na aane ki to konsi parwah h apko meri ya mom ko h daya ghar aa jata h na wwo kafi h..**

 **Acp - (loudly) abhijeet kya bakwas h ye hume nhi h tumhari fikr tabhi tumhara intezaar kar rahe thhe raat bhar**

 **Abhi - dad please ek raat ghar nhi aaya to itna drama mat kijiye wese b me mission pe tha tb to apne kaabhi phone tk nhi kia jab muze award mila tb b aapne mujhe kuch nhi kha bas apko daya ki fikar hai.. Please mujhe neend aa rhi h mujhe hq jna fir..**

 **Acp - chale jna phele ye btao sari raat kha the..**

 **Abhi - dad please me mere dost k sath tha please ab bas b kariye...**

 **He angrily goes in his room... Acp also angry on him.. Daya felt bad for his family 👪**

 **Daya pov- me koshish b karu to abhi k kareeb nhi ja pauga or iska jimmedar me khud hu..**

 _ **O.. chand banne ke liye**_  
 _ **jugnoo ko jalna hi pada**_

 _ **manzilon ka shauk tha**_  
 _ **ghar se nikalna hi pada..**_

 _ **ishq karna aur nibhana**_  
 _ **aadatein dono buri thi**_  
 _ **hum bhi badale aadaton ko**_  
 _ **badalna hi pada**_

 _ **hmm..**_

 _ **phoolon ko jhuke uthayein**_  
 _ **waqt itna tha kahan**_  
 _ **.net**_  
 _ **phool the jo raah mein**_  
 _ **unpe chalna hi tha**_

 _ **ishq karna aur nibhana**_  
 _ **aadatein dono buri thi**_  
 _ **hum bhi badale aadaton ko**_  
 _ **badalna hi pada**_

 _ **chand banne ke liye**_  
 _ **jugnoo ko jalna hi pada**_

He wipes his tears.. And go back to his room. .

 **Ok guys enough for here..**

 **Please tell me ki kesa lga ahe continue karu ya nhi... No bad reviews plz man nhi hota fir**

 **Tq so much jin logo ne review kia tha.. Follow me for Instagram if you want...**

 **Bye... 😉**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone . Kese hai ap log.. Apke reviews padhe tq so much for supporting me and ya me sare doubt clear krugi is chapter me and a big tq for reading my ff...**

 **Here we go...**

 **After a hectic schedule of the day all are come back to home .. But acp sir and shanti go to a relatives party so here our duo are alone in home..**

 **Abhi - mom b na kya kya bnate hai khane me loki muze bilkul pasand nahi hai ..**

 **Daya - to tum kuch order krlo agar tumhe pasand nahi hai to...**

 **Abhi - tum khana khao mera me dekh lunga..when he about to go daya stop him.**

 **Daya** **\- abhi ruko..**

 **Abhi - kya hua..**

 **Daya - wo me soch rha tha ki kitna tym ho gya h humne sath me tym** spent **nhi kia phele hum kitna kuch karte the lekin ab to tum mujhse tik se baat b nhii krte esa kb tk kroge mere sath.**

 **Abhi - tumhe nhi pta me esa q krta hu**

 **Daya - janta hu or manta b hu ki meri galti thi pr abhi tum ek baar mere najariya se b to dekho yar..**

 **Abhi - me ja hu sone gn..**

 **Daya - abhi please . Meri bat to suno..**

 **Abhi angrily - nhi suuni mujhe tumhari koi baat tumne mere dost ko mujhse cheen liya h itna kafi nhi h ki tum..**

 **Daya - wo ek khooni tha abhi me usse nhi marna chaahta tha jo b hua wo ek hadsa tha me usse nhi marta to wwo tumhe maar deta..**

 **Abhi remember that scene (uflashback) .**

 _ **( sameer is a best friend of abhijeet and also brother of riya... They were very happy together.. Abhijeet fell in love with riya and sameer is happy with this but due to some financial reasons sameer gets depressed and he do something wrong which is not good for him and he also killed his girlfriend for money . When abhijeet comes to know about that he decided to help him out and sameer ready to surrender...**_

 _ **In jail.. A random man who is also a criminal told sameee that abhijeet never marry her sister riya bcz her brother is a criminal abhijeet's family never accepts her he decide to talk about it with abhijeet but abhi denied because he is so busy in work. ... Sameer thought abhijeet goes change now he don't love sister so he decide to run away away and kill him... Daya comes to know about sameer plan to his informers he warns abhi but abhi assure him that he will be fine and sameer his best friend he never harm him .. But)**_

 **Flash back over...**

 **Abhi - bas mujhe kuch nahi sunna.. He goes outside .**

 **Daya - me janta hu abh tumhe meri hi galti nazar aa rhi h pr sach me me bas tumhe bachana chabta tha... (flashback start)**

 **( _on a Hilly area abhijeet goes to arrest sameer coz police informed him about sameer . Daya too reached the spot where abhi nd sammer was already there abhijeet convinced him about riya but sameer go very aggressive and he was trying to shoot abhijeet.. To stop him daya also shoot sammer aiming his hand bt mistakenly daya shoots his and he fell down in khai... Abhijeet start searching him but no use he was no where police also search him bt no use abhijeet really angry on daya even he can't listen his words and other hand riya also blame daya for his brothers death.. This was affected their lives and abhi or riya relationships now abhijeet have to choose between daya n riya... He chooses riya coz he promised sameer he also with her in any condition. .)_**

 **Flashback over...**

 **Next day in bureau...**

 **Abhi silently sit on his desk and do some file work and he need daya sign too in fille before submitting... He asked daya to sign bt daya ignore him..**

 **Abhi - daya me kuch bol rha hu tumhe sunai nhi de rha kya**

 **Daya - rakh do me jb free ho ga tb krdunga...**

 **Abhi - anhi sign karo muze summit b krna h**

 **Daya - mere passs avi tym nhi h**

 **Abhijit really angry at the behavior of daya why he got the sudden change he can't understand..**

 **Here acp sir is really tensed about abhijeet and daya ... He remembers the old time when abhi and daya was best brothers in the world. . (flash back start)**

So this is it apko log please review kijiye sirf 3 hi review aye h 1st chapter me

Special thanks to Aditya adi who really wants to read my ff tq so much dear keep supporting me isbaar short likha h bt next time long update krne ki koshish karungi... 😉 😅

And really sorry for my bad English really sorry yrr... Please don't do bad comment on this...

Bye...


End file.
